Stained Destiny
by 10higginsal
Summary: Welcome to the twenty first century. With the Noah family as global crime lords and the Black Order as the police force. Exorcist Allen Walker is entered into therapy with Doctor Wisely Kamelot to help cope with the increase of crimes in England. Little does Allen know that Wisely himself is a Noah and he's going to be one soon as well.


**Hello guys and Merry Christmas. To mark my first Christmas on I'm launching the first chapter of my new story Stained Destiny with the Allen x Wisely pairing. The first chapter is combined with the prologue.**

**Prologue**

There once were two brothers, named Mana and Neah. Mana was the older brother, and was completely normal. Neah was the younger brother, and was born a Noah. The Noah are a race of advanced humans, but they were very rare. Only one Noah can be born every century or so. Each Noah can be reborn into someone else if they die.

When the Noah family located Neah he was welcomed into their ranks. Neah was trained to use his powers, and he loved his new family and life. However, Mana became jealous of the Noah family, and tried to convince Neah to turn his back on them. Neah refused as he was incredibly happy for the first time in his life.

Mana wasn't happy about Neah's decision so he went to the Black Order for help. The Noah family and the Black Order had been at war for decades. General Cross was sent to help Mana, and the mission was kept secret except for a few members at the top of the Order.

In the night Mana and Cross snuck into the Ark, the Noah's home. They slaughtered all the Noah in the Ark. The only members to escape were Neah, Road and the Millennium Earl who were out at the time. The remaining Noah flew into a rage. The war intensified going from only a few members of the Black Order being killed to a mass of bodies. The Noah were much stronger than the Exorcists and Generals that worked for the Black Order.

The Earl who was the head of the Noah family decided to undertake a new plan. Overnight all crime networks around the world were over taken by skulls and akuma that worked for the Earl. The Noah family were now in charge of the world of crime. To hit back the Black Order took charge of the police network as well as any spy agencies or organisations such as the FBI. The two sides now began to fight not with guns but with crimes and law.

Over time the Noah members reincarnated. The Black Order had no idea who the new Noah was so they infiltrated lots of high end industries such as politics and business. Until one day everything changed. A new Noah was born. The Noah family desperately searched for their new member but the trial went cold after a few years. The pull was still there but it was muffled. It wasn't until years later they managed to find their fifthteenth member, in a place which they didn't expect.

The Noah family started to plan a way to get their new family member on to their side. However, what none of them expected was the fifthteenth to come to them.

**Chapter 1**

**Everybody's pov**

Allen felt extremely uncomfortable. The black and white waiting room did nothing to soothe his nerves. The plain receptionist sat at her desk tipping something. Her name plate read 'Emma Smith' and she had an average appearance. Her fingers moved quickly as her attention was focused on the computer screen in front of her.

Allen sighed and resisted the urge to put his head in his hands. It had been Lavi and Lena's idea for him to see Doctor Wisely Kamelot the noted psychiatrist and psychologist. Apparently specialist help would encourage him to handle his 'issues'. With the Noah network suddenly increasing their crimes all the Order had been on edge, except for Allen. The fact that he wasn't crying himself to sleep at night had made his friends worried.

So, they had set him up for counselling sessions with the Doctor to 'help him'. Lena's brother Komui was also the head of the English Black Order headquarters, and most of the Europe divisions as well which meant he was in charge of Allen. Komui had ordered him to attend all the weekly sessions, unless he wanted to be put on desk duty for the rest of his life.

Allen hated the idea of someone judging him, and having to confide in a man that he hadn't even met yet. But orders were orders. He had decided to put on his friendly exorcist mask to deal with the scrutiny of the stranger. Hopefully, if he acted like a good little exorcist he would be cleared early and could get back to work.

The door to the Doctor's office was pushed open to reveal a teenager. Allen had to contain his shock to see a boy around his age with the same white hairstyle. The Doctor's eyes were bright gold and Allen's eyes were a light sliver. Both boys had similar white skin, but Allen had a pentagram pattern on his face where as Wisely's face was plain. Wisely's eyes zoned in on Allen immediately. The Doctor's face broke out into a wide smile.

"Doctor Wisely Kamelot, you must be Allen Walker." The Doctor said while walking over and extending a hand. Allen smiled and stood up to shake the hand.

"Yes that's me it's nice to meet you." Allen said as they shook hands. An unexpected tingling feeling happened as they touched hands. The Doctor's smirk increased at the feeling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Allen. Please call me Wisely. Your supervisor informed me you may be reluctant to open up to me. But, I can ensure you nothing you say will be released to the general public unless you wish to involve them as well as the Black Order." Wisely said calmly.

"So you won't tell Komui about what I say in our sessions." Allen said narrowing his eyes.

"I won't tell the Black Order anything you say even if it's alarming. Now we need to start the session before the Black Order rings to make sure you're here." Wisely said as he led Allen into his room. Unlike the official reception the room was decorated in light browns and whites. A Japanese theme ran through the room with pictures and statues. Allen sat down on a leather sofa with Wisely sitting opposite him in an armchair. A coffee table separated them with a file on it.

"Would you like something to drink, and yes it is a ploy to get you to relax." Wisely said grinning and Allen smiled back while wondering if Wisely could somehow read his mind.

"No thank you I'm not thirsty. I would rather sit here while you ask me questions that will do nothing except make me feel violated and uncomfortable." Allen said angrily before blushing. He hadn't meant to sound bitchy; after all he was a professional at pretending to be friendly and calm. Something about Wisely though made him feel strangely relaxed and not on edge unlike at the Black Order. Wisely laughed at Allen's remark.

"Well I can assure you that it's not my intention to make you feel bad about our sessions. I skimmed through your file briefly from the Black Order. But, I would rather we go through it together as I prefer to make my own judgements about my clients than read what someone else thinks. In are first few sessions we can go through the file in detail and you can fill in the blanks." Wisely offered and Allen considered the idea.

"I do like the sound of that rather than you judging me based on someone else's opinion. Where do you want to start?" Allen asked.

"Hmm well there is hardly anything on your history before joining the Order, so I thought we could start there." Wisely said.

"Okay well um… for the first part of my life I lived in an orphanage." Allen said nervously.

"That's interesting what was the orphanage like?" Wisely asked curiously.

"Well I was abandoned on the doorsteps of an orphanage in London, Whitechapel. It isn't a nice area if you don't know London." Allen said as he fidgeted.

"I'm from London to so I know the area you're talking about. In fact before my family adopted me I used to live on the streets." Wisely said reassuringly.

"That's horrible!" My life was bad in the orphanage, but at least they fed me occasionally, and I had a place to sleep." Allen said angrily and Wisely grinned again.

"Thanks for your concern, but if you want to discuss my personal life it will have to be after our sessions." Wisely said.

"But, wouldn't that violate some kind of code?" Allen said biting his lip.

"No, in fact in your case I think it would be best to be friends. It would make you feel more comfortable and I like you." Wisely said happily.

"Do you offer this procedure to all your patients?" Allen asked laughing.

"Only the cute British ones." Wisely said and winked causing Allen to laugh even more. "Plus you're not technically a patient, just a person forced into therapy."

"Thanks I'd like to be friends." Allen said grinning which Wisely returned.

"So, let's get back to business, tell me more about the orphanage." Wisely said leaning forward.

"Well it was a small orphanage with tiny funds. I've forgotten the name but the children weren't nice. My arm used to swell up occasional so I got picked on. Luckily it stopped, but the bullying didn't. People would foster me, but there was always something wrong so I was returned soon afterwards." Allen said sadly.

"People can be rotten and I should know. You didn't deserve what those kids and people did to you." Wisely murmured causing Allen to smile.

"Now who's getting emotional." Allen teased causing Wisely to grin. "But it wasn't all misery. I eventually got adopted by my Dad Mana. We travelled all over the world and he home schooled me." Allen said smiling wistfully.

"Sounds nice." Wisely said calmly but he seemed to be a bit on edge at the mention of Mana.

"Yeah it was. Sadly, it didn't last. Mana was obsessed with magic which was ultimately his undoing. One day he decided to do a ritual on me. From what I gather from my next guardian General Cross it was a protection ritual. The magic left me with my scar," Allen said as he gestured towards his face, "and thankfully nothing else. Though I did feel like a part of me was missing for a bit, but it went away."

"That's very interesting. I've always been fascinated by magic. Maybe afterwards if it's okay with you I would like to take a look at you scar in detail." Wisely asked.

"Sure that's fine though we'll have to arrange a date as I have to work after this." Allen said smiling.

"We can exchange phone numbers after this as our session is nearly up." Wisely said.

"Right well… after Mana died I was taken in by General Cross who was a close friend of Mana. I had never met the man before. Cross is a drunk and an womaniser. He constantly dragged me around bars and crime scenes for the majority of my time with him. The other half was spent working to try and pay off his debuts." Allen said angrily, and Wisely could have sworn horns had grown out of his head for a few moments.

"That really is bad and probably child abuse." Wisely growled and Allen nodded miserably.

"He was a member of the Black Order, and was supposedly 'training me' as Mana would have wanted me to join the Black Order. But, personally I believe he just wanted a slave. The highlight of our time together was when I finally was rid of the man. I then joined the Black Order mainly so Cross would not have a reason to track me down again." Allen said and Wisely looked thoughtful.

"Why stay at a place you don't really want to work at then?" Wisely questioned and Allen shrugged.

"It isn't really so bad. I earn enough to live comfortably and at least my jobs interesting with all the crimes recently. However, the crimes are the reason I'm here so it's kind of like a double edged sword in a way." Allen said calmly.

"Oh how have they brought you to my office then?" Wisely asked curiously.

"I guess I just haven't reacted the way the Black Order deems appropriate to the crimes. They want me to cry and mourn people I don't know and I just can't. I'm not Lena who cry's over everything or like Lavi who's fuelled with self-righteous anger. I just don't really feel anything towards the crimes. This has caused my friends to believe I have an emotional blockage that you're supposed to magically heal so I can start crying again." Allen said dryly causing Wisely to laugh.

"Your reaction to the crimes is fairly normal; most people detach themselves from things they see every day. You could have an emotional blockage, but from what I've seen today your emotions are in complete working order." Wisely said grinning.

"Thank you! Can you now go tell my boss that so I don't have to attend these sessions." Allen said exasperated and Wisely pouted.

"I'm offended Walker, you really don't want to see me again?" Wisely asked.

"No I do want to see you again as you're much more interesting than the majority of people I work with. It's just that I find these heart-warming sessions annoying and pointless." Allen said hurriedly.

"Well even if I told Komui you're fine he would probably doubt me and assign you to someone else. And, believe me there is nobody out there like me in this field. They would pull you apart and report every detail back to your bosses. I personally want to spend our sessions together getting to know you and spend time with you outside of our sessions just becoming good friends. Before you know it I'll be the most interesting person you know." Wisely said smirking.

"You're probably right and I can live with attending the sessions." Allen said smiling back.

"And, would you look at that our times over now Allen." Wisely said as he looked at the clock. Allen was shocked at how fast the time had gone. Instead of keeping Wisely at a distance like he had planned he had gotten a new friend instead.

"Wow that went fast here's my number." Allen said and the two boys swapped numbers. "I should be free tomorrow lunch time if that's okay with you." Allen asked nervously and Wisely smiled.

"That's fine we can meet at your work place as I've gotten the address off your boss." Wisely said as he walked Allen out.

"I would like that, see you then." Allen said smiling and Wisely waved goodbye as Allen left.

**Wisely's pov**

I calmly walked into the Earl's office to see him snogging Neah. I coughed to get their attention and they pulled apart to look at me.

"Sorry to interrupt your touching romantic scene but I thought you wanted to hear about Allen." I said folding my arms as Neah slid into a chair. Neah had dark brown hair that stuck up all over the place in both his forms. At the moment he was in his Noah form so he had ash grey skin and the seven Noah stigmas decorated his forehead. His gold eyes stood out against his dark black suit.

The Earl sat behind his desk wearing a top hat and a similar suit. His ash skin stood out against his golden eyes and the Noah stigmas shone on his forehead. He was also in one of the versions of his Noah form, the other one being a large man with big ears.

"Of course we want to know Wisely how did it go?" Neah asked smiling. In our family Neah was the one who was the most relaxed, but he also teased most of us every chance he got. His dark side only ever really came out when any of us was threatened or if Mana was mentioned.

"He's really cool. Luckily for us I don't think his ties to the Order run to deep and he only joined because Cross forced him into it." I stated and the Earl frowned.

"Yes I heard he is Allen's current guardian. Carry on." The Earl ordered.

"Well he lived at a disgusting orphanage till Mana adopted him as we suspected." I said as the two Noah stiffened. "From what I gather he was happy travelling with him. I suspect Mana knew he was a Noah, and the last spell he did was to contain Allen's powers. Allen's completely unaware of being a Noah and doesn't really know anything about us. I didn't search through his mind as I want him to tell me about himself, but I did skim through to make sure he wasn't badly damaged by Cross or Mana. Thankfully, neither thought to put a mental spell on Allen to contain his Noah side." I said.

"Well that's a relief a spell can be reversed easily enough, but mental damage is much harder to repair." Neah said.

"Yes well I'm seeing Allen tomorrow for lunch." I said casually causing Neah and the Earl to smirk.

"Ahh it sounds like Wisely's got a crush on our new member Adam dear." Neah said laughing.

"You may be right Neah he never usually moves this fast with anyone. But, this is a very good thing as it means we can all get to know Allen through Wisely more quickly. I already thought you two would become friends through the fact you have similar backgrounds, but I didn't think it would happen so soon." The Earl said smirking as he and Neah exchanged a look making me scowl. I might already have a slight crush on Allen, but I didn't like how they were teasing me about. Okay maybe I tease them all the time about their relationship, but they're so lovey dovey sometimes it's sickening.

"Yes well my affairs are my own business so please keep out of them." I muttered causing both Noahs to only grin more.

"Oh he didn't deny it. Maybe they're will be another wedding soon as Sheryl only just officially married Tricia. You two I'm sure will have the cutest babies together." Neah said laughing.

"One it is impossible for to boys to have a baby together without using surrogates or adopting. And two keep out of my relationships!" I huffed and I didn't pout or blush.

"Details details." Neah said waving his hand dismissingly. "Plus we're your family it's our job to be nosy and barge into your life. And brother dear I'm just returning the favour of the many times you've teased me about my love life. Plus technically he's my nephew so if you do get married you'll be my official nephew in law as well as The Earl's." Neah said and laughed at the horrified look on my face.

"Now you two settle down." The Earl said as he tried to contain his amusement.

"Yeah yeah so when do I get to meet my nephew?" Neah asked curiously causing the Earl to sigh.

"Neah you know that it would be better to wait than just pop up in Allen's life. We don't want to scare the boy off, and then have to take desperate measures to ensure he comes over to our side." The Earl said causing Neah to pout.

"But, Allen might feel annoyed if he knew you were keeping me the last member of the Walker clan except for him a secret. Plus it will be another way to introduce him into the family if Wisely fails drastically." Neah said.

"Or he might thank us for not introducing you two sooner." I muttered under my breath.

"Neah you have a point. Wisely is there any way you could lightly drop Allen into the fact that he has an Uncle." The Earl asked.

"Well I could say that Neah had a brother called Mana, and because it's not a common name I asked him if they were in any way related. Imagine my shock to find out that they were brothers. Plus Neah really wants to meet Allen and build a relationship up." I said thoughtfully as Neah tried not to jump up and down in his chair.

"That would work and sounds plausible. Wisely I think you should tell Allen as soon as possible. Now go have fun me and Neah are busy." The Earl ordered.

"Yes snogging each other's faces off." I muttered as I left.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter please review and I hope you liked the start of the story. The pairings so far are Lenalee x Lavi, Sheryl x Tricia, The Earl x Neah and future Wisely x Allen. More details about the war will be in the next chapter.**


End file.
